touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Suwako Moriya
frame|right Introduction The other goddess of the Moriya Shrine and a far-off ancestor of Sanae, Suwako is a Mountain Goddess with an affinity for frogs and the power to create earth in many forms. The most screwed up character you will ever meet. Somehow, being able to spit water, conjure darkness and interact with snakes comes along with the 'mountain goddess' package. She's also tied in with Hisoutensoku's main story, which probably explains what she has to do with that giant catfish, but this particular author can't read Japanese and is, therefore, clueless. Suwako's playing style is rather awkward and unusual. Her movement, projectile cover and even melee moveset are all meant to be used differently compared to the other more straightforward characters. However, Suwako's odd movement also gives her many unorthodox attacking patterns. Rather than trying to overpower the opponent with bullets and force them to move into disadvantageous positions, Suwako moves herself around while evading and attacking at the same time, so somehow her game plan is the total opposite of how every other character in the game is meant to behave. Needless to say, if there's one thing she's good at it's aggravating the opponent (and in many cases, her own player). Suwako has a hard time spacing herself, since she can't walk normally and adjust her position easily, but at the same time she is quite capable of making the opponent work hard to chase her down and hit her. Currently very little is known about just how she's meant to be used effectively, but it's sure that a lot of patience and creative use of her moveset would be the key to winning with Suwako. Unique Features Here's a brief list of what's insane with Suwako: *Crouching actually conjures up a small lily pad that raises Suwako slightly into the air. All low attacks will miss her in this state. *Pressing up (7, 8, or 9) on the lily will automatically initiate highjump frames, so she doesn't have to use the usual 27/28/29 movements other characters might. *Pressing D2 in the air will automatically have Suwako fall straight down, submerge herself underground and then graze forward as if you were doing a normal d6. Consumes 1 spirit orb. *If you're not a lily, you can highjump like the other characters without waiting for one to pop up by holding 2. *Standing idle as Suwako is actually just her crouching there ready to frog hop, so she's got an even smaller hitbox... *Regular movement consists of slow hops like a frog. Like Remilia she can initiate moves at the apex of her 'jump'. *Grazing movement on the ground puts Suwako underground, her location revealed only by her hat. This consumes no spirit. It cannot be chained and is vulnerable when you emerge from the ground. She can avoid some melee attacks this way and is still capable of doing certain special moves while underground. *Flight consists of Suwako waving her arms like a maniac. As the button is held down, Suwako can be manuvered left and right, and will gradually ascend until the button is released. *Some of her skill cards seem to have different functions depending on if she's grounded or in the air. *There is a brief delay in fully entering her crouching stance. If you're trying to 2A, if you press 2 and then immediately start mashing A, you'll just cancel the crouch and use the rest of her A attacks. *You can cancel her flight and resume it in any direction as many times as you can afford with spirit. That's right, she has infinite flight. She is restricted to two airdashes (44 or 66) or three in tempest like other characters. *Once flight is initiated in the air, Suwako cannot recover any spirit until she lands again. So when you start flying, what you see is what you get. *Her ground tech/roll works much like Yukari's (except underground and not extra-dimensional) and gives no visible sign of which direction Suwako will pop back up in. Normal Moves 5AAAA: Dial-A combo. Can hit up to 7 times, see details: :5AA: Two quick upward jabs. Has three possible chains from either of the jabs- dial A and the following. ::6A: Makes a tree pop out of the ground, launches both Suwako and enemy into the air. ::2A: Suwako summons up her lilypad, damages the opponent and leaves Suwako in her crouch/lily pad stance. :5AAA: Suwako jumps forward and spazzes around midair with her legs, hitting up to 4 times. :5AAAA: Suwako finishes her mid-air spazzing and lunges forward to finish her combo. She'll submerge herself underground after this, but you can't move her. This part is punishable on block. f.5A: Suwako waves her arms upwards and makes a large slab of rock come out of the ground to hit the enemy. Pressing 2A once the attack connects will cause her to do a clap and jump up onto her lilly pad. 6A: Suwako jumps up and a tree pops out of the ground. Yes, that's right, a tree. Both Suwako and the tree can hit you, but not at the same time. Suwako ends up in the air with this move. Charged version crushes high. 2A: From her lily pad, Suwako makes a gigantic hand come out of the ground in front of her. Big hitbox, also appears to eat bullets. Without lily pad, just summons a very fast slab of rock that juts upwards for a brief moment, identical to f.5A. This particular move has odd followup functions when Suwako summons the giant hand. Somehow, she can dive forwards off her lilypad and then spring up from the ground in an attack animation that's unique from her 2A. Requires more research. (This is actually done by pressing 6A once the giant hand hits. Its almost exactly like the last move of her Dial A combo) 3A: From her lily pad, Suwako makes...a forest come out of the ground. Amusingly combos into itself twice. Hits both in front and behind her for a nice hitbox. If used without being on the lily, you get a regular 6A. j.A: Suwako spazzes around with her legs for multiple hits. She hovers in the air while this move is occuring. j.6A: Suwako swings a hoop around her for a total of 5 hits. Fifth hit will launch them away. Small point-blank whiff range. j.2A: Suwako surrounds herself in bubbles, vanishes, and suddenly reappears underground. She then emerges in a lunge towards the enemy. Can chain into alt 623B/C (hoop twirl). j.8A: Suwako thrusts her hands into the air and...summons a tree. The tree is summoned on the ground (I should certainly hope so) roughly two character lengths from wherever your position on the ground would be. Works from any height. Both Suwako and the tree can hit. j.2D: Suwako pauses briefly before falling down at a 180 degree angle, submerging herself in the earth. She then grazes in the direction she was facing, identical to her forward graze. The fall has graze frames. Basically used to quickly ground yourself and recover spirit. 66A: Suwako pops up from the ground and does the spazzing motion with her legs for around 4 hits. 66B: Suwako pops up from the ground, thrusting her fist upwards as seen in her 6B. She ends up in the air as a result of this and can combo into aerial 236B/C. 66C: Suwako pops up from the ground and sprays water in front of her. 10 hits, 40% limit. Bullet Moves Note: All of Suwako's B water bullets have slight homing properties, but the farther they travel the wider their swaying arc becomes. 5B: She spits out four little water orbs, 5% limit each. 6B: Her hoop. She generally aims for the enemy's head, but depending on your range the trajectory of this can make it awkward to aim. Has two charge levels. First causes it to bounce once, second causes it to bounce twice before vanishing. 2B: From her lily, she spits out five little water orbs. j.B: Spits four little water orbs, same as 5B. j.2B: Hurls a hoop at a downwards angle. Same properties as normal. j.6B: Hurls a hoop forwards towards the enemy, same property as the other hoops. 5C: She claps her hand, causing a tremor to ripple through the ground. Travels fast. When it reaches the opponent it emerges as the giant hand seen in her 2A. If you HJC or similarly stop the move, the tremor will stop and no hand will ever emerge. 6C: Suwako leaps forward, hurling her arms upwards. A gigantic slab of rock detaches itself from the ground, hurling diagonally up into the air. Great anti air. 2C: From her lily, Suwako holds out her arms, conjuring a bunch of rocks swirling around her. Letting go of C launches the rocks. Holding it causes more rocks to appear, meaning more rocks to hit the enemy for more damage. j.C Same as her 2C, only in the air. j.6C: Suwako flails around briefly before shooting a massive jet of water out towards the enemy. Has IMMENSE recoil, sending Suwako nearly to the opposite side of the screen. 10 hits, 40% limit. j.2C: Suwako falls quickly to the ground, ending up underground, instantly followed by six giant droplets of water emerging from the ground in all directions. These droplets are extremely dense. You can cancel this into 214B/C geyser a moment after going underground. Will combo for around 1,300 damage if 2C droplets had hit. Otherwise, use the geyser to make an ordinarily unsafe move safe. Special Moves NOTE: Abbreviations will be used here because of Suwako's odd fighting style. A means 'aerial', G means 'ground', U means 'underground'. This signifies where the skill can be used. Default 236B/C (Earth Dive): A/U. Card can be activated (without the actual skill) from lily position. She dives forwards into the ground, causing a tremor where she goes under. C move goes farther. Can be used underground to cause her to briefly emerge while diving forwards, before submerging again with another tremor. This skill can be chained, but the timing is awkward. You can go from this into 214B/C geyser or other moves that pop you out of the ground. The hitbox only comes out when she makes impact with the ground. A Default 214B/C (Geyser): A/U. Card can be activated from lily. Suwako pauses in midair, clasps her hands together and causes a geyser of water to shoot vertically from her feet straight into the ground. 5 hits, 25% limit in B version, 8 hit, 40% limit in C. Preserves but slows momentum. If underground, she bursts out at a 180 degree angle and rides a geyser into the air. At the peak of this geyser you're free to fly straight off. This can be used following j.2C, j.2D to make the moves safe and easily get yourself airborne again. Level increases damage and geyser width. Default 623B/C (Dark Cage): G, can be launched on lily. Suwako clasps her hands together and is surrounded briefly by a small cage of strange dark energy. 4 hits, 40% limit. No noticeable B/C difference. Level increases damage and size of cage. Default 22B/C (Dark Cloud): G, can be launched from lily. She grins evilly and releases a dark cloud from her hand that floats forward. 4 hits, 40% limit. Can be charged for 8 hit/80% limit. Cloud dissipates after a certain time, and only one can be on the field at once. Subsequent recasts will make the previous disappear. Upon hitting the enemy, they're briefly surrounded by either a red, blue, or green aura. The aura vanishes if Suwako takes damage. This skill is one of the only projectiles she has that can be used in tandem with her own offense, so it may be valuable. Level increases damage and duration of the cloud. :Red: Increases damage from melee. :Blue: ??? :Green: Slows down movement. Alternate Skill Cards Alt 236B/C (Green Bubbles): A/U, can be launched from lily. She conjures eight green bubbles around her (like her C bullets, but not chargeable) and launches them towards the enemy. 6 hits, 30% limit. 1,800 damage at level one alone. Underground version causes you to pop up out of the ground prior to firing. Despite appearances these bullets do not have a hitbox until they're flung, so they will not protect you. Level increases damage via summoning more projectiles. Alt 236B/C (Suwako On A Stone Froggy): U. Skillcard can be activated from lily position, with skill from underground. Suwako suddenly emerges, clinging to a massive rock. 3 hits, 30% limit. Does not seem to graze. The frog vanishes if you're hit and it can be grazed through safely. Alt 214B/C (Hat's Off!/Froggies): G. Suwako takes off her hat (EEK), and a small teal frog pops out. C version causes the frog to start off farther away from Suwako. It slowly hops towards the enemy. Contact results in the frog exploding into a giant water geyser. Like a certain electric pink frog, these frogs will not actually explode as they hit the opponent, but rather pause (for a long time) on landing and check if anyone is in their hitbox. Unlike said electric frog, they will not double back if they miss and will instead continue to jump off the screen. Alt 214B/C (Rain): G, lily launch. Suwako strikes a pose and causes a bunch of giant droplets to fountain out around her. C version creates more droplets and projects them more horizontally. While the skill can be used on a lily, the skillcard doesn't do anything. Alt 623B/C (Hoop Twirl): A/G, can launch from a lily. Card can be used in air or on lily. Suwako takes out a hoop and twirls it over her head. 8 hits, 16% limit. Ground version launches Suwako up and forwards. Using this in the air will stall vertical momentum but preserve it horizontally, allowing for nice movement. Hitbox tiny compared to sprite - amongst other things the entire bottom left corner will not hit. Alt 623B/C (Lasers!): A, Air only. Suwako spreads out her arms and legs and shoots a laser from each. While these are harmless, they soon turn into a different laser that changes course, directly for the enemy. 4 hits, 10% limit. Alt 22B/C (Dark Ground Mist): G, causes a circle of dark mist to swirl about on the ground for around ten seconds. Contact causes the enemy to be surrounded in one of the mentioned auras so long as they stand within it. Levels increase the area of effect. Alt 22B/C (Snake!): Card can only be used from lily, and can only be activated using the regular casting method (holding a direction and then activating) since it has no animation of it's own. Causes 3 orbs of red light to spring up and circle around the enemy's sprite. When struck by any damage, they're bathed in an orange aura that saps away their health much like Yuyuko's spell card from SWR. This degeneration lasts until they either recover from the hitstun or get up from the ground. Bug note has been removed, this card does behave oddly. See talk page. Spellcards Spout: 2 cards. Air only, works much like her aerial 6C but in super form. Divine Tool "Moreya's Iron Ring" ''': 2 cards. G/A. If used on the ground, Suwako throws them upwards. If in the air, she floats upwards briefly before throwing them down at the opponent. Weak super since they bounce about randomly and vanish quickly. '''Native God "Froggy Braves the Elements": 3 cards. A/Lily launch. Much like her rain skillcard but in super form. Native God "???" (Cage): 3 cards. Ground only, works like her default 623 but in super form. Massive hitbox. No invincibility frames. Party Start "Two Bows, Two Claps and One bow" ': 3 cards. U/G, Suwako holds her hands out as gigantic stone hands rumble out from the earth, palms facing inwards. They then smash together in the center of the screen. If your enemy stands where the palm emerges from the earth, she'll take some additional damage even as the palm forces her into the other one. 2 hits, 2100 damage, 100% limit. Can be interrupted. You're invincible if you use it underground, and you can sometimes bait using j.2C to encourage your opponent to try and punish you and follow up with this card to punish. '''Native God "Long-Arm and Long-Leg" ': 4 cards. Air only. Much like her skill card, except a fan of lasers is fired from each limb. They don't need to bounce off the wall to hit. Covers a big area around her limbs but is vulnerable on her sides. Preserves momentum on activation. Can be comboed from 6A in the corner for roughly 2.4k damage. 'Native God "The Red Frog in the Fourth Year of the Houei Era" ': 4 cards. A/Lily launch. Suwako immediately creates two red clones of herself that fly out to her left and right, pause, and repeat her casting animation. However, at the end of this animation, they're surrounded by a field of red sparks (similar to Iku's super). Once done with this, they lunge to wherever the enemy may have moved and repeat the motion. They chain into each other several times for around 16 hits and 3,700 damage. Suwako cannot move while this card is in progress. As of 1.02, this card has superarmor on activation all the way through completion. 'Spring Sign "Jade of the Horrid River" ': 4 cards. U/Lily launch. Suwako hops up onto her lily (if underground), then clasps her hands before her. If the enemy is within her clasp range, she grabs the enemy and holds her down while a surge of water comes from behind her, flooding along the bottom of the screen. The initial wave is higher than the ones that follow it. 15 hits, ~4,000 damage total. Continues even if Suwako is somehow struck. '''Frog ??? "???" (ZZZZZZ): 4 cards. Underground only. Suwako freezes underground and falls asleep, with Z's flying out of her hat. Seriously. Restores about 20% of her health. Totally invincible while underground but vulnerable while she pops up. If you're having trouble activating this, it can be easily chained from j.2C. Frog Hunting "Frog Is Eaten by Snake due to the Croak" ''': 4 cards. Ground only. Suwako bows forward, and a massive serpent surges up from the ground in front of Suwako at insanely fast speeds. 29 hits, 4,100 damage. Has a massive hitbox that remains for around seven seconds if it whiffs. Drains massive spirit on block. Grazable. Interesting to note that the snake's colour will match Suwako's hat. '''Tatari-gami "Mishaguji-sama": 5 cards. Ground only. Unblockable. Suwako pauses and then bows down on the ground, causing a wave of darkness to expand from her. If an enemy comes in contact with the wave (not the fog), they freeze as the screen turns to black and four white phantom snakes with red eyes emerge from the ground to stare at the victim. The entire screen then fades to black as the snakes savage the enemy for 31 hits and around 5,000 damage with guaranteed limit. With a drawback, she's stuck there until she either gets hit or the wave actually damages the opponent. This spell card is only useful when it is used immediately after the opponent is knocked down in a corner. Combos Midscreen Midscreen BnB: 5AAA (3 hits) j.5B 66 j.5A (X hits) j.6A - 2600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: EXTREMELY tricky to pull off but it's the best move you've got if you can manage.. 5B cannot be 66'd from unless you score exactly 3 or more hits during 5AAA's air-flailing. As a note, if you manage to push the enemy into the corner with this you can potentially land during j.5A and start up a dial-A combo and finish it for 3.1k damage total. Needs more research. Seems to be highly character specific. Works on: Sanae, Reisen... (filling in here as more data arrives). '''5AA 6A j.6B j.6C ~2200 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: j.6C usually only works near corner. Limits if everything hits. '''j.2C 214C j.6A j.6B j.6C Corner '''5AA 2A 5B 623B/C ~2600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Up to 4 hits possible with B, try and get them all out. The hitstun from 5A jabs and 2A lily are very brief, so be quick. B will not combo from lily 2A anywhere but in the corner. '''6A j.6B j.6C ~1600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: How awesome. '''5AA 6A j.6B j.6C ~2200 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: A more damaging version of the above combo. The timing is a bit strict/tricky. '''j.5A j.6A j.6B alt 623 (Hoop Twirl) ~2000 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Requires them to be slightly above you. '''66B 6A j.6B ~1800 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Brave and strong. '''j.6A (all 5 hits) j.6A (all 5 hits) j.6B ~1800 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Use in the corner. Be careful of a small point-blank whiff range in j.6A. Limits. '''214B 214C ~1600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes:Use 214B while underground. Getting used to the appropriate timing for 214C can be difficult. Cannot work from 214C start since enemy can airtech. '''j.8A 6A j.6B ~2000 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: TREES! Very easy, but damaging combo. Spell Card '''f.5A Frog Hunting "Frog Is Eaten by Snake due to the Croak" ~3600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: Corner. May not work on some of the heavier characters. This also works when you do 2A before your lily pops up. '''j.5B 236B/C Party Start "Two Bows, Two Claps and One bow" ~3200 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Suwako has to be 2-3 characterlengths away from her enemy. All 4 waterorbs should hit. Whether you use the B or C version of 236 depends on how far you're away from your enemy, it's usually easier using the C version though. Works in both corner and midscreen. Quite impractical.